Naru Hoshi
Personality Naru is a very peaceful and calm minded individual. She is kind and loving, only showing her innocence and loving manners to her guild members, as they are like family to her. What many do not know is the very dark and wicked minded side thats hidden inside her. She, as a Gemini, has two distinct sides. One is very kind and shows on the outside, and the other is a dark and non-empathetic abyss that dwells on the inside. Bio Naru grew up in a cold family, where her mother and father would take part in illegal activity and outlaw magic, they even killed others in front of her for the sake of greed, reminding her every day that morals are just a prison in your mind, and no one really matters, including herself. While she may look fascinated with everything that she may see in the world, especially colorful things, she actually has no care for them and only envy's their will to live and their belief in self purpose. Something that NO ONE, not even herself at times (Due to rejecting the truth of reality), knows Both of her parents were killed by an unknown dark guild. The two who follow her now that is known to be 'her parents' are actually two dolls that she once used to replace the roles of parents in her own mind. Once her parents were killed, she used her personification magic to copy their appearances into human like dolls that replicate them in almost every way but magic wise. The other thing that these dolls do not share in common with their originals is that they were adjusted to treat Naru in ways that her real parents never had, forcing them to show her love and affection. This, despite how opposing it may seem, never seems to work or fill the void since in the end, deep down she knows that they are not the real thing. Abilities Hive Mind: Hive mind magic is a very dark in nature type of ability. Unlike Mind hive, where multiple minds exist in one body, Hive mind magic allows her mind to dwell with in multiple bodies, being a form of unity between them. This means that any hallow silhouettes or dead bodies could become animated or re-animated and share a consciousness with her own while still maintaining their abilities or putting to use their modifications. Applications: Wave Link- Wave link allows her to connect her brain waves to that of all the empty bodies that she carries around, so whatever they see, she also sees. They are all brain linked which allows all of her puppets and empty bodies to work in unity and effectively without her having to actually be in the area. Hive Source- Hive source is the materialized energy form that her Hive Mind takes in order to animate the bodies and puppets. It is a dark shadow-like energy that can be seen emitting off of animated bodies and puppets, and in the case of losing a limb, this energy can also form into a replacement limb that can also stretch and increase it size/length for more effective range. This ability can also be used on her actual body in the case of her being damaged in battle. This energy may also be manipulated inside of the puppet to create various energy based effects, and if a large amount of pressure is put into the puppet, it could explode resulting in the hive energy destroying an area around it. Personification Magic: Unlike her first ability, this magic allows her to create dolls from magic that copy the characteristics of another human being but usually not their magic powers, just their appearance. Dolls and Abilities~ Father: Chakra Energy Magic- He can generate chakra waves and slashes from his palms, finger tips, or sword. Infinite Oni- On Que, Father will change from a bad ass looking samurai to an armored Oni looking form with 4 arms an a large chakram floating in the back. His body glows blue and he is about 12ft in height. In this form, he can release and manipulate chakra energy. Mother: Chain Magic- Her mother doll has chain magic, letting her wrap her chains around an enemy to capture and pierce their bodies with multiple metal barbs and spikes covering the chains. Ghastly Chains- On Que, her mother doll turns into a ghastly white cloaked figure with a bone-like structure and an open and closing torso. Around her is skulls on the tips of barbed chains that can be manipulated. Father (Imposterius)- Mother (Mimican)- Father Infinite Oni Mother Ghastly Chains Journal Became an S-class mage 2/7/17 Tools & Equipment Naru usually carries around a single puppet who has an enormous barrel in his hand containing her most used puppets that she controls with her magic. The puppets and their attributes are listed below. Sentry- Strength: Sentry is used to carry the barrel that contains all of the puppets in the barrel, and is skilled at having insanely strong hit damage ratio. Its best use is to deal with heavy objects and its skills in hand to hand is the best out of the rest, usually relying on its fist to pound enemies into the ground. He is about 9ft 10. Jarvis- Speed: Jarvis is used when she is in need of a speed combatant, he carries around a spear and katana for when he needs to deal swift and quick damage to an enemy. He is usually used for assassinations. (Wind Resistant) Hunter- Range: Hunter has a very particular and distinct style of combat and use. He carries around a spike bladed saw that when thrown, can slice through multiple trees and objects. This saw tool can also e used as a shield. Hunter is also efficient at hand to hand combat but not as much as Sentry. Hunter also carries around a large hunter knife. (Heat Resistant) Sly- Stealth: Sly is usually only used to spy on enemies and not so much for combat. Sly is mostly made of cloth and steel segments, making him very sneaky and unable to be heard. By manipulating the hive source inside of him, naru can make Sly slightly hover above ground which causes him to emit a slightly larger amount of the gray-back energy. He comes with 1ft long steel claws for defense and can easily gouge through flesh with them. Gully- Power: Gully is one of the most brute force powered puppets that she has in her possession and he easily stands at 16ft 8 in the air. When he steps, he cracks the ground under his feet, and when he stomps, extremely dry or solid ground may also shatter. His weapon is two giant cleavers each measuring in 9ft long and have a wickedly sharp edge along with weight so that he may cleave through solid structures like soft butter. When his swords are unable to be used, he may also use his heavy weight to his advantage and simply maul Naru's enemies into oblivion. His cleavers can also send off energy slash waves made from the hive source inside of him, but if he does one too big, or too many at a time, then Naru may lose her wave connection with it, causing it to become incapacitated until the hive energy restored a good enough amount to reconnect her mind into the puppet. (Heat Resistant) Other